Perfection
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Hayley was too busy trying to impress her dad, she failed to realize she didnt need to impress one person..she was already perfect to a blonde haired girl.


A/N : Is there someone you try to impress and make proud? Oh and I don't own Victorious, If I did there would be lots of lesbis and elfs on the show!

"Hayley!" Tara called out to me, as I stormed out of the building.

"What?" I cried, wiping at my Stupid mascara! I hate these Stupid tears!.

"Don't cry, The audience must of just been tone deaf or something, or…or… they just pitied how pathetic she was and chose her!" Tara tried to cheer me up.

As much as I WANTED to believe that I shook my head. "Yeah right. You heard her! She was amazing, and those losers set us up!"

"Your amazing too!" She stated, as I rushed down the street.

My dad was too busy celebrating with the WINNER . Cause that was all that was important to him. Winning. As if he was related to Charlie Sheen or something. Now I have no car to drive me home and it's not fair! Nothing is Fair at all!

"Hayley! Listen to me!" I felt her grab my arm. "I don't care if we lost, your still wonderful! I love you and your voice isn't that all that matters?"

"No!" I replied, turning towards her. "I just wanted my Dad to be proud of me! I wanted to win for him, this once, without his help, to prove that I was good at something!"

"Your dad knows you can sing!"

"Yeah right! You and I Both know he only chose me every time because im his daughter!"

"Then why did you accept that Jade girl's offer anyway?"

"Because… I just thought maybe I had a little bit of a chance… that my looks would get me through or that I was a little bit good at singing.."

"You are! You're good! But that girl…she was like pop star material, and your…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"And im just average" I stated knowingly.

"But your perfect to me.." She said lowly, a sad look on her face. I didn't want to upset her.

I just want my dad to feel proud of me, I want to feel accomplished… I cant play sports. Soccer, tennis, football.. YEAH FOOTBALL. Dirty, violent, disgusting, sweaty football! I tried it all to impress my dad because I knew he loved sports so much. I cant play instruments. Trombone, Guitar, Piano, I fail at all of them, ultimately.

Im not smart.

Tara says I am. But If that were true I wouldn't be getting D's on every assignment. (And I wouldn't have to bribe the teachers with my Daddy's money to up them to C's) When he opened Karaoke Dokie, I just tried to sing, and then he just let me win…and It helped me feel…better, for awhile, until those girls came along and took the only thing I had away from me in a blink of an eye.

I used to be champion.. and I use to be okay with my daddy being synthetically proud. Now? There was nothing to feel synthetically accomplished with.

"Hayley? Did you hear me?"

I looked up at her, puzzled.

"Your making me want to cry, when you cry. So stop. When your happy im happy, and when your sad, im sad. Smile!"

I tried to, a single tear still sliding down my cheek.

"A real one, that's not fooling me!"

I grinned a little wider.

"Good, now give me a hug!"

I wrapped my arms around her, and smelled the orange citrus perfume that I had bought her for her birthday last month. And then I pulled away and softly pecked her lips without thinking, she pressed back, and I ran my fingers through her soft blonde hair.

When she finally released the kiss she said "Does this mean were back together?" I Hesitated for a second, then nodded.

We dated for awhile, then I got scared. Really scared, because I was falling for her. Fast. So, I broke her heart, cause that was the only thing I knew to do at that point. She made me feel different, and That made me afraid.

It's crazy how Tara… she never stopped following me around, never gave up on me. And honestly I get so sick and tired of those idiots that call her a gold-digger. My circle of rich 'friends' say that she's a 'Poor Dirty Peasant' I honestly despise them but Mommy makes me hang out with them. Tara has never asked for money, and always takes it a shock when I buy her things.

Now I realize, thinking of how supportive, how caring, how great she is to me, that I need her. She's the full-package. Everything someone could ask for in a girlfriend, in a friend in general.

"Really?" She inquired surprised.

"Yes Really, Tara, I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it.."

"But…you say a lot of things you don't mean, you said that you hated Jessica's outfit so she threw it away, and then you bought it online and wore it to the Grammy after party…"

I

laughed at that. The girl shouldn't be so gullible, not my fault. Tara however looked at me a grave expression in her eyes.

"Babe, Im serious when it comes to you though, and I want to be with you, and I GET what I want, so stop pouting and kiss me" I reassured her, rubbing her arms gently.

"Fine" She gave up and our mouths crashed together…

You know, I don't feel so bad anymore.

All of a sudden Daddy's car pulled up, and he told us to hop in. Tara began to walk over, but I took her hand and stated to him "No, I think we're just gonna walk, why don't you go back, and drive Louise Home!"

Tara looked at me surprised but I just pecked her soft cherry lips, and pulled her down sidewalk.

"I really _really_ love you Hayley" She stated.

My heart stopped for half a second,

"And I love you too Tara" I declared pushing the fear that crept up my spine away, because I did. I _really _did.

A/N : I just made this because there was no fics for these two, and I tried my best to explore deep inside the bitchiness of Hayley, to see why she is so…Gank-ish. However to me when I read-over it it seems kind of disorientated and…just weird. But hey. It's not for me to judge It's for you!

So did you hate it? Want to destroy it, or strangle yourself after reading it? In some type of miracle for me did you actually like it? Tell me! Or…throw rocks at me. I'd get the message if you do that O_O *grabs armor*

"Cannot Commit To Words, Cause Words Are Indescribable" {SickOfSarah}


End file.
